GW: New Enemy
by Dragon K
Summary: This is a story. a story of courage, and of romance in a war that could mean the difference between democracy or suppression. HeeroRelena, DuoHilde, QuatreOC, TrowaCatherine, WufeiSally, OCOC, NoinMilliardo please r


GW: New Enemy

It is seven years after the Eve War; the Preventors have managed to stop most disputes before they caused another war. Heero Yuy is Relena Peacecraft's bodyguard while the other four Gundam pilots along with Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin help keep peace on Earth and the colonies. Relena has proposed many new laws concerning the production of mobile suits and weapons. All of the laws have been approved and accepted by the majority of the people. The five Gundams along with an atmospheric Taurus and the New Tallgeese III are kept in a hanger under the Peacecraft mansion in case they are needed again. The colonies and Earth have never had such an allegiance before as they do now in the United Earth Sphere Allegiance (UESA). All is well and in harmony.

Except in one colony. Colony 666, the Devil Colony. This colony is on the outer most reaches of the LaGrange Points, therefore the most over looked colony. Here lives people that do not like the idea of democracy. They want a dictatorship; the only way they believe that will uphold and keep this new era of peace. While everyone else has disabled and destroyed the weapons that are associated with mobile suits and turned mobile suits into construction machines and transports for raw materials, they have secretly been building up a fleet of mobile suits with far greater destructive capabilities the mobile dolls. They took the idea of mobile dolls and gone one step further. Each doll has a "pilot" that stays off the battlefield and controls the suit by remote. The suits look like the Virgo II with some notable improvements. Instead of just a buster rifle, they also have a beam saber and a lauchable buster claw on the left arm with the shield like the Virgo II's. And twice the speed and slightly thicker armor. Anything short of a Gundam shouldn't even stand a chance, according to simulations. They are now done building up a large enough force to generate some chaos and start a new war during which they planed to take over the UESA.

"How are you doing with the peace negotiations, Quatre?" asked Relena. "They are going fine Miss. Relena. The colony has agreed to your new proposal and are disarming as we speak." responded Quatre. "Yea, it was a simple debate and chalk up another colony to the list of colonies won over for total disarming." Duo chimed in with a grin. "Duo, you shouldn't be so relaxed. You never know when someone may try something to stop us from successfully disarming the colonies. Or try to kill us. You know about the increased rumors and threats against Relena and the entire Preventor group." said Heero. "You need to take this seriously and keep your eyes open for any signs of trouble." "Yea, yea. Don't worry Heero. There's nothing going to happen to Relena with you watching over her. And we are can handle anything that's thrown at us. We were trained to keep ourselves alive you know." replied Duo with a look of boredom. "When will you be returning to Earth?" asked Relena. "In about four hours after we grab a bite to eat." responded Quatre. "Ok, I'll have a car waiting at the spaceport to bring you back to the mansion for your next mission. After a little r&r." Relena said laughing at Duo's shocked expression. "Whew, thought you were turning into Heero there for a moment there." sighed Duo, wiping his forehead in mock relief while ignoring Heero's glare of pure death. "You were almost acting like the perfect soldier from a few years ago." joked Quatre, teasing Heero for his old attitude and dedication to completing the mission and never taking any rest between them. "How are Trowa and Wufei doing on their mission?" he asked. "They should be done in a couple hours or so. They are not in a good mood though." replied Heero. "Neither would I if some jerk just tried to kidnap my girl. I would just rip his head off and be happy." replied Duo. "True, but they need to find out who hired them and why, or everything we went though to catch them alive was in vain." said Quatre. "I know, I know. I would still be pissed off though." fumed Duo.

"Who hired you? Answer me!" commanded Wufei. "Yes, answer the question and things will go easier for you." implied Trowa in a calmer voice that still had under tones of anger in it. "Forget it. I will never answer your questions." responded the prisoner. "I never reveal my clients names. I do have honor you know." "Remove him from my sight." ordered Wufei. Two guards grabbed the prisoner and took him to his cell. "That's the third one who wouldn't answer." said Trowa. "Do you think the last two will be different?" "No, I don't think so. Not if they all got the same attitude." responded Wufei. "I just want to find the real culprits behind this so I can exact justice or revenge on them for putting Sally in harms way." "Yea, I agree. I just about charged off in Heayarms when I found out Catherine was kidnapped. What do we do now and tell Heero?" asked Trowa. "First we get all the girls to Relena's mansion and then we try to find out who set this up and why." answered Wufei. They left the interrogation room and headed back to the mansion.

"Hey Heero how are you doing?" questioned Rebecca. "I'm fine. Just a little worried and a little anxious to get this new threat out of the way and the people responsible for it in jail." replied Heero. "The same as always Heero. Almost no emotion and no facial expression. I thought Relena would have had more effect on you over the years and taught you how to show emotion." giggled Hildi. "Believe me I have tried, but no success yet." laughed Relena. "Hi there Rebecca and Hildi." said Sally. "Yea, how are you doing?" asked Noin. "Oh, we're fine just worried that we would get here safely. When are Duo and Quatre supposed to get here?" responded Hildi. "They should be landing at the spaceport in about 40 minutes and then a 20 minute drive here." Answered Milliardo. "Ok, that's cool. So where are our rooms?" asked Rebecca. "Right this way." answered Relena.

Two hours later

"So did you get any information?" asked Duo. "No, the prisoners wouldn't crack and reveal who hired them." said Trowa. "Oh. Well now what are we going to do?" asked Quatre. "Well the only thing we can do is try to keep everyone safe here and make sure nothing happens to start up a new war." "Ok, well let's turn in for the night and make some plans and start training again." said Heero. "Training? For what?" asked Duo. "For the use of our Gundams. Milliardo and Noin have made some modifications to our Gundams and we need to train so we can get used to them before we are forced to battle." responded Heero.


End file.
